


The First Stable Wormhole

by Memory_Theta



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Complete, Gen, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memory_Theta/pseuds/Memory_Theta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Ensign Wesley Crusher return from a cybernetics conference. An anomaly appears on sensors that ends up taking them to new worlds, disguised as old ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**ACCESS GRANTED_**

 

**PLEASE NOTE: THIS WORK WAS CREATED AWHILE AGO AND CONTAINS ERRORS. THIS STORY IS BEING PUBLISHED FOR CANONICAL REASONS ONLY. I MAY RECOMPILE IT LATER.**

 

******“Captain’s Personal log, Stardate 44305.42, Lieutenant Commander Data, Myself and Ensign Wesley Crusher are returning from a cybernetics conference on Risa. I do admit that it was a pleasant diversion for me. We are now returning to the Enterprise in the Mazar System, ETA two hours”.**

**Shuttlecraft** **_Justman_ ** **NCC 1701-D/03**

**Chapter 1- The Anomaly**

The Captain sat in the passenger “seat” of the  _ Justman _ , a type-6 shuttlecraft. As a type 6, it was cramped and small, although it was big enough for the Captain, and his thick book.

“May I ask you a question sir?” said Data in his usual calm voice.

Picard put his book down and replied.

“Yes?”

“I have found that humans tend to… read novels and other types of books, for pleasure slower than they would read not for pleasure. Like a duty roster, why is that sir?” Data Asked

The Captain pondered the question, trying to come up with a worthy response. He finally said “When humans do anything for pleasure, may that be reading, swimming or even piloting a shuttle, we tend to do it a lot slower, possibly because most things we do for pleasure have a very low priority, and we wish to enjoy it for as long as we can. I am not sure about all of the intricacies of human psychology. Perhaps Counselor Troi would better answer your question.”

Data then nodded and turned to his station.

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

Ratchet was not in the… best of moods.

“BULKHEAD! I. NEEDED. THAT”

Yes, he was angry. Bulkhead then huffed and turned to find Miko but instead saw Raf, on his laptop as usual, probably hacking into some conspiracy website to delete photos of Bee. Speaking of which, Bee just walked into the room and looked over Raf’s shoulder

“What are you doing” Bee beeped in an interested tone.

Raf turned and said in an annoyed tone “Cleaning up your mess! Your last mission almost blew your cover; I am STILL finding photos of you popping up over the web.”

Bee chuckled, in beeps and turned to see Ratchet. “Where is Optimus?” Bumblebee asked in a confused tone.

“He’s scouting a subterranean energon deposit, he won't be back for another hour.” Ratchet said in his cranky voice.

**Shuttlecraft** **_Justman_ ** **NCC 1701-D/03**

The Captain went back to reading his book, he remembered a time when Data didn’t even know what the word snoop meant. How much he has evolved since the first mission of the newest Enterprise, (Which was only three years ago) he couldn’t even imagine. Maybe he will become indistinguishable from a human one day, only time will tell.

“Captain, the have detected an anomaly of unknown type on our current course” Data said.

“Mark its position, we will investigate it when we get back to the Enterprise, alter course to avoid it” the Captain declared.

“Sir, the anomaly has moved to our altered course” Data said.

“Well, it looks like this anomaly wants to be explored, estimated time to intercept Ensign?” the Captain asked.

“The computer estimates at warp 1.1 we should reach the anomaly in five minutes” Wesley stated.

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

The main hangar was a peaceful time at noon; it was a weekend and the children were usually at base, but they decided to go out and watch a drive-in movie, with their respective guardians. It was absolute bliss for the medic. He could work without being distracted by a bot crushing one of his wrenches or Miko trying to sneak out in the ground bridge. He truly was in wonderland. A console interrupted his almost unreal break as it started beeping. Confused, Ratchet walked over to the console to check what was going on. At that moment Optimus came in the hanger, and asked.

“What is happening Ratchet?”

We have pinpointed an unknown energy source, it is 50 meters above sea level, in the Antarctic, and I believe it might be-”

“PRIME” someone yelled.

Optimus turned his helm to face the origin of the voice. It was Agent Fowler on the main screen. “Cons’ shot me down and I need an assist.” Fowler said in an annoyed voice.

Optimus then replied “I will be there shortly Agent Fowler”.

“The unknown energy will have to wait, Ratchet open the ground bridge.” Ratchet did as he was told, the ground bridge flared to life and Optimus ran through it.

**Shuttlecraft** **_Justman_ ** **NCC 1701-D/03**

“Sir, we have reached the anomaly” Wesley said with a hint of apprehension.

“Very good, drop out of warp”.

“Aye Sir” Wesley responded.

The shuttle dropped out of warp, the anomaly dead ahead. It looked sort of hole, it was orange-yellowish on the edge and was oval shape.

“Report” the Captain asked.

“The sensors onboard this shuttle are quite limited compared to the Enterprise, I cannot give you a very detailed explanation of what that is, but it appears to be a tear in the fabric of reality” Data said.

Picard then ordered Wesley to take note of the anomaly’s location and to plot a course around it, except the shuttle didn’t move.

“Sir, the engines are at maximum,” Wesley said, looking perplexed.

Before Captain Picard could say anything the shuttle started moving towards the anomaly.

“Full Reverse Mister Crusher” ordered Captain Picard.

“Sir, the controls are frozen, I have no control over anything!” said Wesley. “Send a distress call, say that we are-”Captain Picard was interrupted by Wesley who cried “TOO LATE!!”

They then entered the anomaly. As they passed through, Data positronic brain put itself into temporary protective stasis following an energy fluctuation in his hand.

The human/android crew was knocked out.


	2. Finding a shuttle

**Chapter 2- Finding a shuttle**

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

About five minutes later the tall Prime came back with Agent Fowler in his hand. Ratchet after sending Optimus recalled the rest of the Autobots to base. The Autobots were huddled in front of the ground bridge entrance, having a worried look on all of their faces.

“Are you ok?” Asked Ratchet.

Optimus smiled (A very rare occurrence) and stated that he was fine. However as any good medic would do Ratchet scanned him and found nothing wrong. Then suddenly a console started beeping. Ratchet walked over to see what was wrong. The energy that he detected earlier was fluctuating.

“Optimus, the energy that I detected earlier is fluctuating” Ratchet said in a shaky voice.

“Ratchet, lock onto the coordinates and roll out”. Ratchet pulled the giant lever, the groundbridge span up and the signature bluish green vortex appeared. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus walked through.

**Antarctic**

Narrator’s POV

The Bluish-Green Vortex of the groundbridge came out of nowhere, and the five Autobots walked through. They then saw something. It looked like some sort of spacecraft. Thinking it was a Cybertronian; they drew their weapons and approached it slowly. Arcee then crouched down to identify its faction; she was perplexed by what she saw. 1701-D, Shuttlecraft 03, Enterprise and then an insignia she had never seen before and then just below the tinted window it said Justman.

“So? Is it a bot or a con?” Bulkhead asked impatiently.

“I have no clue” Arcee replied.

Arcee got up and Optimus knelt to see for himself. Optimus was just as confused as Arcee. Bumblebee then beeped

“We can’t just leave it here, if the humans discover it”

“I know Bumblebee,” said Optimus.

Optimus then comm’d the outpost “Ratchet open a groundbridge, and keep the children away, for we are returning with an alien shuttlecraft”.

“Understood” Replied the medic.

With that, the groundbridge appeared in front of them.

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

Narrator’s POV

The children watched behind the railings of a catwalk as Team Prime’s fighting force exited the groundbridge. Arcee and Bulkhead came out first, then Bumblebee and finally Optimus with… something in hands. He then placed it on the floor to allow Ratchet to examine it.

“What is it?” Asked Raf in a somewhat curious voice.

“It would appear to be some sort of shuttlecraft,” said Ratchet in a somewhat surprised voice.

“It is almost definitely not Cybertronian” stated Ratchet.

“Wait, you’ve encountered other aliens other than humans?” Said Jack in an uneasy tone.

“Of course we have, you humans are so arrogant, and the universe is teeming with life! Although one particular species we have encountered, well let’s just say didn’t end well for any of us.” He looked down at the ground solemnly.

Jack then looked hard at the alien shuttle, something didn't seem right, then it hit him.

"Guys?" Jack asked in a very uneasy tone.

"What is it?" Asked Miko. "I know who built this shuttle." Again in an uneasy tone. All eyes and optics were on him as he uttered the next few words.

"Us, the human race."

 

**Shuttlecraft** **_Justman_ ** **NCC 1701-D/03**

Wesley woke up on the ground, he got up and saw the Captain on the ground, and he quickly got a medical Tricorder. He scanned Captain Picard only to find that he was unconscious, and his vitals were stable. Relieved he went over to see Data, who was unconscious as well. He then searched for his on/off switch. He found it and switched from off to on. Data's eyes immediately shot open and scanned the room.

Stopping at Wesley, he then asked "where are we?"

"I'm not sure" Wesley replied, looking out the tinted window.

Data turned to see the Captain unconscious on the floor.

"What is Captain Picard's condition?" Data asked.

"Unconscious, his vitals are stable" Wesley said.

Data nodded then moved to his station and ordered Wesley to keep an eye on Picard. He then pressed a few buttons and the shuttle came to life again. He then attempted to triangulate their location. Only to discover that the area they were in was shielded. He then did a short range scan. He detected four humans and five life signs of an unknown species. Something else confused Data, the short ranged scanners picked up something else, the energy signatures of a 21st century computer. It then hit him, the anomaly must have been a temporal vortex that sent them back in time.

"We appear to be in the 21st century" Data said.

Wesley looked at him look of disbelief and then asked one word, the million dollar question. "How?"


	3. Meeting the neighbors

**Chapter 3- Meeting the neighbors**

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

"Impossible! Humans haven't reached this kind of technology yet! Some of it seems to be even more advanced than Cybertronian technology!" Protested Ratchet.

Optimus, completely ignoring Ratchets closed mind said calmly "What is your evidence".

"You SERIOUSLY don't see it. Don't you? The words on the hull, what does it say?" Jack asked.

"It says Enterprise" Ratchet said pompously.

"And what language is that in?" Jack asked.

"Puh-lease it’s in En-" Ratchet stopped.

It hit them all like a wrecking ball. "By the all-spark, he's right!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the two engines lighted up. The Autobots immediately drew their weapons, but Optimus ordered his Autobots to stand down, as he didn't want its occupants to feel threatened.

"Well if it is human it’s not of United States design" Agent Fowler butted in.

He continued "I know of all of the classified designs and prototype vehicles, and this looks like none of them."

 

**Shuttlecraft** **_Justman_ ** **NCC 1701-D/03**

 

Narrator's POV

 

Data explained his theory about what had happened to the shuttle to Wesley, who was surprisingly able to comprehend fully. Wesley's Tri-corder beeped. Wesley turned to see that the Captain's heartbeat had sped up. A sign of reawakening. He then went to tell Data when Picard's eyes flew open. He then got up, with the most horrible headache.

"Easy sir, you've been out for about twenty minutes.” He then looked out the window and asked "Where are we?"

 

Data then explained the situation to Picard. After which the Captain nodded. A beeping sound came from Data's console, Data then turned to see what it was telling him.

"Report!" Jean-luc said. Data replied by saying "We are being boarded".

"Computer, disregard all commands from the outer panel and re-engage airlock seal" ordered Picard.

**"Unable to comply, cannot abort decompression sequence."**

The captain ordered them to arm themselves with type 2 phasers but not to hold the weapons as that may be interpreted as a hostile action. They all turned as the last safety lock unlatched and the door opened.

"Well, time to meet the neighbors" Wesley said in a sarcastic tone.

 

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

 

Optimus crouched down to the shuttle and said “I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, we mean you no harm. You can come out now”.

“I don’t think they can hear you, they could be all unconscious” Ratchet said.

“Or dead” Miko dramatically stated.

“I don’t think any of those are correct, you all saw the Engines turn on. Whoever is inside of there is active!” Jack said in usual serious tone.

“There is only one way to find out” Raf said confidently.

Raf then walked down the stairs to the shuttlecraft.

“What are you doing” Bee beeped in a concerned tone.

“You know me, I have a knack with computers and technology, and perhaps I could override the door”.

Before anyone could protest Raf exclaimed “Got it!”

They could hear the safety locks disengage and the door came down.

“Raf! Fall back!” Optimus yelled.

Raf then ran back up to the catwalk where his laptop was. The Autobots drew their weapons and pointed it at the shuttle.

Picard’s eyes took a while to be adjusted to the light, the door was pointed away from the Autobots. The crew of the shuttle didn’t see them until Bumblebee decided to stick his face directly in front of the shuttle door. Startled, the crew (Except for Data) stepped back and almost tripped.

“Hello!” Bumblebee beeped.

Picard was tempted to ask what he was, but opted to fall back to the standard Starfleet greeting.

“I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the United Federation of Planets, we come in peace. We mean  **no harm** .”

Bee acknowledged his greeting and turned to see Data. He was not human. Bumblebee wanted to ask but instead he beeped

“You can come out now, we won’t hurt you”.

The Captain looked puzzled, but then Data spoke “He is asking you to come out, and he has stated that they have no hostile intent.”

The Captain nodded to Bumblebee and his crew. Bee got up, and walked back to his fellow Autobots. The crew then departed the Shuttlecraft, they notice the sheer size of the Autobots. For about a minute the Starfleet crew just simply stares at the titans, until Data stated “These beings do not conform to any Starfleet classification, and they appear to be artificially constructed, whether or not their sentient is still to be determined”.

Clearly angered, Bulkhead pulled out his hammer and retorted “Why don’t I determine if you’re Sentient, FLESHY!”

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and asked “Who are you?”

The Captain then repeated the standard greeting. “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets, this is my Chief of Operations Lieutenant Commander Data, and my Helmsman, Ensign Wesley Crusher.”

“My name is Optimus Prime, Commander in Chief of the Autobots. You’ve already met Bumblebee, our scout, Bulkhead, and Arcee are warriors, and Ratchet is our medic and scientist” he continued “We are sentient robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron”.

“We thank you for hospitality, but I must know where exactly we are”. “You are on Earth” Optimus replied.

He continued “What is the United Federation of Planets? Our species has traveled the Galaxy for eons, and we never encountered a United Federation of Planets before.”

Picard open his mouth to speak but then Miko opened hers first “Well DUH! Look at Albino man, their spaceship and their HUMAN, well I’m not sure about Paley here but the others definitely are, seriously dude what’s with your skin, anyway there is only ONE explanation. There from the future!”

The Autobots and their human protectorates looked stunned.

“Excellent observation, although I do not being called derogatory references about my skin tone if you don’t mind.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at Bulkhead, who was clearly not impressed with her comment.

“Her assumption is accurate, the United Federation of Planets was founded on August 12th, 2161 on Earth, and we however are from the year 2367” Data stated.

Picard continued “We came here through an unknown anomaly, not by choice mind you”. He continued “I would really like to know what you are doing here, humanity at this stage of development is not ready for first contact”.

Optimus explained the Decepticons and their story, The Captain has heard similar stories before, so many civil wars, but never one where the warring factions lost their planet. He was shocked that the Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead drew their weapons and pointed it at Data.

“What the devil are you doing?!” The Captain demanded, he turned to Data who had a Tri-corder in his hand.

“Put the weapon down Paley!” Bulkhead demanded. Data looked confused, and said “This is not a weapon, it is a Tricorder”

“What's that!?” Bee beeped in an upset tone.

“It is a multifunction hand-held device, it allows me to scan the surroundings with multiple different types of scans, for instance a tachyon scan, positron-” Data was interrupted by Picard.

“I think they’ve heard enough Data” Picard reminded Data.

“Hold on, you understood me. How did you do that?” Bumblebee beeped confused.

“My vocal processor has a built in universal translator, a program that can extrapolate the syntax and vocabulary of a language” he continued in Bumblebee’s beeps “In effect, I could understand you even before I first spoke to you”

The Autobots looked stunned, but then something hit the medic. “Human’s don’t have vocal processors! No organic life does!”

“That analysis would be correct, however it assumes that I am Human, but in reality I am not. I am an Android.”

The Autobots were shocked again, they assumed he was a random organic Alien, but in reality what stood in front of them was more related to them then they’d imagined.

“Whoa, so you’re like our Autobots!” Miko blurted out.

“No, while both our species may fall under the same classification of lifeform, our internal structures are most likely completely different. Before my scan was interrupted, my tricorder was able to give me a basic representation of their internal structure. However my scans are irrelevant due to this tricorder being faulty” Data stated.

“Explain how you came to that conclusion Mister Data” The Captain asked.

“My Tri-corder seemed to detect... engine parts from various automobiles of the 21st century inside of their bodies” Data said uncertainly.

Before anyone could say anything else Agent Fowler walked down the stairs, “I am special Agent William Fowler of the United States of America, I am afraid that I must take you all into custody, we have some questions for you to all answer” said Agent Fowler in an authoritative tone.

“I am afraid that is out of the question, we cannot risk anymore damage to the timeline, if we reveal information about ourselves to you know, and you share that with your superiors, that could alter the past.” stated Picard.

Altering our future as a species. So I am afraid I must decline.” The captain said.

Agent Fowler looked upset, “I am afraid Captain Picard is correct, we cannot allow ourselves to irreparably modify the timeline. Doing so could have unforeseen consequences” Optimus stated.

Agent Fowler then simply said “This isn’t over prime”.

He then went up to the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors closed and he ascended to the helipad.

“Sir, I am going to determine the extent of the damage to the shuttle alongside Wesley.” Data said

“Very well, make it so.”

 

A beeping sound came from one of Ratchets consoles, he walked over and looked over at one of the screens.

“What is it?” Asked Picard.

“The anomaly that sent you here has moved, it’s now in orbit, and it has increased its size by about  **200X** ” Ratchet informed the captain

Picard was disturbed by what he heard, perhaps this anomaly moves sporadically, what if he couldn't reach it before it makes another jump? He in the end elected to end this pointless paranoid thought process.


	4. FULL REVERSE!

**Chapter 4- FULL REVERSE!**

**USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Bridge**

 

Commander Riker sat in the captain’s chair on the bridge of the  _ Enterprise _ . The shuttle was late, and it was not like the Captain to be late.

"Lieutenant, has Captain Picard's shuttle arrived yet?" Asked Riker in an impatient tone.

"No sir, the shuttle must be late". Worf informed Riker

The Commander then asked Worf to scan the area for the shuttle. It turned up some unexpected results.

"Sir, scans came up negative for the shuttle, however I am detecting an unknown anomaly that is on the shuttle's flight plan!"

"Helm, lay in a course to the anomaly warp factor 9.3, Engage!" The ship then lurched into warp.

"Time to intercept" Commander Riker asked.

The Ensign at the helm informed the commander that they would arrive in two minutes.

“Ensign, when we come out of warp make sure we are at least 5000 km away from the anomaly. Riker ordered

"Aye sir" she replied.

The ship dropped out of warp and Counselor Troi emerged out of the turbo-lift and sat in the chair beside Riker.

"Are you getting something from that?" Riker asked in a concerned tone.

“No, it’s like a telepathic brick wall, I can't see through it at all.”

They gazed at the anomaly, it was a yellow-orange oval, and it was big.

"Report"

"It appears to be a tear in the fabric of reality, with many characteristics of a wormhole, except..." The Klingon paused, and then continued "It has a heightened amount of chroniton particles!"

The Captain turned to look at Worf, stunned and said "A temporal vortex?"

"It would appear so sir".

"Sir, the anomaly is 470 meters wide and 145 meters tall.” Said the ensign at ops

"That's just about the size of the Enterpri-"

The Enterprise lurched forward towards the anomaly. "Red Alert!" Riker ordered.

"Sir, the bow will make contact with the anomaly in 60 seconds!"

"FULL REVERSE" Commander Riker yelled.

The engines started to whine, but something unexpected happened, the ship lurched forwards again.

"Sir, the impulse power is being used against us, it has increased our velocity!" Worf yelled.

"REDIRECT ALL POWER TO SHIELDS, ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" The Commander yelled.

"The bow will make contact with the anomaly in 5, 4, 3, 2 1". Suddenly the  _ Enterprise _ vanished out of the universe.  

 

**_Nemesis_ **

 

“My liege, a starship has exited the anomaly we’ve been tracking” a vehicon said approaching him.

“Autobot?” the Tyrant replied.

“No sir, it is neither Autobot nor Decepticon”.

This intrigued Megatron, if it wasn't the Autobots or the Decepticons, then who could it be? He walked down the gloomy hallways to the bridge. He arrived at the bridge, the alien ship was already on the view screen.

“What is that ship?” Megatron asked in his usual demanding tone.

“Sir, there is no ship on record that matches even close to its design, it appears to be adrift and there are no cybertronian lifesigns” A vehicon replied.

Megatron then ordered them to keep an optic on it and focus on their latest “Grand Plan”.

 

**USS** **_Enterprise_ ** **NCC-1701-D**

  
Riker’s eyes fluttered open, he found himself in the captain's chair, and everything was powered down, even emergency lighting. He reached to get a palm beacon from under his seat. He shone the beacon at the ops and conn stations. The officer at the Conn was unconscious in her chair, the other was on the floor. He then got up and moved to the engineering station at the back of the bridge. He pressed a few buttons and the ship became alive again. The ship immediately went to condition red. The siren alone woke up most of the crew. He then sat in the captain’s chair and he barked “Report!”

The half-awake ensign moved to ops and attempted to get a fix on their location. “Sir, we are in orbit around… Earth”.

This shocked the bridge crew, though weirder things have happened to the  _ Enterprise  _ and her crew.

“Hail Starfleet, tell them that we have been dragged through an unknown anomaly and we require assistance.”

Worf then informed the Commander that there was no reply. Riker then ordered a scan of the system, the results were most startling.

“Sir, there is no sign of Starfleet at all!”

The Commander looked stunned, he asked for an explanation but got none. He stared at Earth knowing something was different, but he couldn’t put his finger on what.

Worf then did a short ranged scan, only to find the evidence that would give something to go on. “Sir, I am detecting what looks like a small space station”.

Riker then ordered they put it on screen. They recognized it instantly… from their history books.

“The International Space Station” Riker muttered.

Some of the aliens on the bridge were confused on what that was. Riker explained what the ISS was and its significance in human history. A sickening feeling struck him. ‘What if we have been detected, how would that impact the timeline?’ He then asked the question that he dreaded would be an affirmative. It was not.

Worf’s console started beeping, he glanced over to see what the problem was. A ship was approaching. “Sir, a large ship is approaching.” Worf said.

“Onscreen” Ordered Riker.

A large ship appeared onscreen, it was of a design alien to the  _ Enterprise _ . Worf’s console started beeping again, he informed Commander Riker that the alien ship was hailing them. The Commander immediately ordered Worf to put it on screen. The crew was shocked from what they saw. A metal face appeared onscreen, the face had glowing red eyes, and teeth that would make you think that the face belonged to some sort of werewolf.

Commander Riker then spoke the standard greeting of Starfleet. “I am Commander William Riker, first officer of the Starship  _ Enterprise.  _ Identify yourselves.”

“I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticon cause.” The commander then asked about Starfleet, and their Captain, but got little out of it.

The metal figure claimed that their crew members were captured by the hostile Autobots, and their lives were in danger. The commander then quickly muted the channel to get his crews thoughts.

“Sir, I sense a large amount of deception from these Decepticons” The counselor warned.

“I guess that’s why they’re called Decepticons.” The Commander said humorously. He then opened the channel again and informed the  _ Nemesis  _ that they do not require their assistance and will proceed with their search.

**_Nemesis_ **

“I want to know who they are and what they’re doing here, fire all weapons, and disable them” Megatron ordered.

Seconds later the Ion cannons started firing a volley of Ion bolts. The ship didn’t seemed phased one bit.

“Sir, the ship seems to be undamaged and there seems to be some sort of protective energy shield forming around the ship!” Megatron knew then, that he picked the  **wrong** fight.

**USS** **_Enterprise_ ** **NCC-1701-D**

“Sir, they are powering weapons!” Worf warned.

“Yellow alert” Commander Riker ordered.

The Enterprise's shields absorbed the Ion blasts, with no hull damage.

“Shields at 95% sir.” Worf informed.

“Hail them” Commander Riker ordered.

“No response”

“Red alert!” The Commander ordered

The Commander ordered warning shots to be fired, which did nothing to deter their foe.

“Worf, target their ship, phasers at 50% power and fire”

“Target locked, firing”

The  _ Nemesis’ hull _ sustained heavy damage, fires raged across the ship, miniature energon explosions erupting all over the ship. Luckily for the Decepticons, the  _ Enterprise _ did not target their primary energon reserve, which would have destroyed them.

“Sir, the ship is retreat”

“Stand down Red Alert” ordered Riker

“Ensign, perform a thorough scan of the planet’s surface, if the Captain is down there I want to know about it.”

“Yes Sir”

 

**Autobot Outpost Omega-one**

Raf had an ever growing curiosity about Data, he was a highly advanced robotic organism that was actually human sized. Questions flooded his mind. Where did he come from? What is his story? Who  **built** him? He has always admired the Autobots, as he has devoted much of his life to the study and development of computers. Before he could think any further, Data left the shuttle and approached Captain Picard.

“Sir, there is extensive damage to the warp coils and the main computer” Data said.

“How long will it take to repair?” The Captain asked.

“The Warp Control nodes are fused, and will need to be replaced” Data informed the Captain.

“Isolinear circuitry won’t be discovered for another 300 years, how do you intend to fabricate it?” asked the Captain.

“We cannot” replied Data.

“So were just stuck here then” asked Wesley, just exiting the shuttle.

“We must focus on contacting the  _ Enterprise”  _ the Captain declared.

“And Ensign, please eject that attitude in the nearest waste disposal bin”

“Yes sir...”


	5. The Director

**Chapter 5- The Director**

A few moments later, another boy came down the elevator, he was wearing a black suit, with a navy blue tie. He had dark brown eyes and hair, and looked about 18. He exited the elevator. His eyes scanned the silo, when they met the shuttle. Puzzled, he walked over to Ratchet (who was working on his computer) and asked.

“Who are they?”

“WHAT? Oh, they claim to be from the future” Ratchet replied carelessly.

Daniel frowned, he didn't really need another alien incursion now, especially after he just came back from one of the most stressful vacations he had ever had. He then walked of the platform. When he was out of sight, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons, and then slipped it back in his pocket.

A few seconds later, a shadowy figure appeared, he had a purple visor, his armor was camouflaged for urban settings, he had large pauldrons with a pistol on his hip, and his rank insignia had 4 gold pins.

“Report Alex Prime” Daniel barked.

“Sir, an anomaly was detected by the Autobots in the Antarctic, when they investigated, they came back with the shuttle sir. The crew appears to consist of two humans and an Android.”

“Android? How sophisticated?” Daniel Asked.

“Based on observation thus far, he appears to be more agile than even a Z-08ES Class Android, and appears to use a completely different adaptive architecture for processing that I cannot even evaluate sir.”

Daniel frowned, being told your own work has become, or will become horrendously obsolete, by your own work is very well, ego-bruising.

“There is more, Sir” the Android continued.

“The anomaly has moved to be in the upper exosphere, about 10,000 kilometers above the Earth sir, and P.R.I.M.U.S detected a large object orbiting the Earth Sir.”

“We have not scanned the object yet, due to the fact we do not know their technological capability.” Alex concluded.

“Whatever happens, we CANNOT allow MECH to possess this kind of technology. If these are truly humans from the future, we must work with them to get them off 21st century Earth. The longer they are here, the more danger we are all in.”

“Affirmative Sir, what shall we do?” Alex asked.

“I will generate a few sensor ghosts, make the Autobots believe the Decepticons are up to no good, and let them on a wild goose chase, when they are gone… then we will have a chat with our time traveling friends.” Daniel concluded.

“Yes, Sir”

The Director entered the main silo, while Alex was secretly watching from the catwalks above. Daniel's eyes fell on the shuttle, and its crew. He could only see one expression on their faces, frustration. He did not take this as a good sign, and proceeded with his plan. He pulled out his phone and typed a few codes, and slipped it back away. Immediately, the bases computers started wailing. Ratchet cocked his helm to see that the decepticons were attacking an oil rig.

“Optimus! Take a look at this” Ratchet yelled.

Optimus walked over, and an expression that could only be described as shock flashed over his face.

Not only did the director fake a distress signal, but he also got P.R.I.M.U.S to fake a video feed… he really overdid it this time. Workers falling of the rig as Megatron and his minions pummeled the structure with energon blasts, simulated or not, it is disgusting for anyone with a conscience. The Director also chose the coordinates wisely, as they would not be able to groundbridge directly to the fake rig, due to gravometric interference, they would have to drive about 15 kilometers, which is just the amount of time the director needed.

By this time all of the Autobots were in the silo, when Optimus said simply to roll out. Even Ratchet went. Meaning they entrusted the base to Daniel. Daniel turned to face the shuttle all of its crew inside, and signaled his second in command to meet him at the shuttle. As he approached the shuttle, he noticed the insignia with red streaks trailing it. _Looks like something I would design_ he thought. With Alex behind him, he put his feet on the shuttlecraft's ramp. Data turned to see who was there, and asked “Who are you?”

The rest of the crew turned to see who Data was talking to.

“We mean no harm, I am Director Daniel Flynn, this is my second in command Alex Prime, we are from the Earth Defense Force, or EDF.”

“No organization known as the Earth Defense Force has been filed in Starfleet records, Sir” Data stated to the Captain

“Frankly I do not care about the accuracy of your records, I must speak with you Captain, and it is of the upmost importance to international security and more importantly, the timeline”

The Captain pondered this, but eventually conceded and gestured him to sit down. The Director continued “Captain, I understand your predicament, and if the circumstances were different I would be more welcoming of your presence here on Earth, I would really try to figure out why we aren't in your records, and if possible correct them, but we simply don't have that kind of time. We have detected a large object in orbit, and we are fairly curtain it is your ship. Now, according to our intelligence, you have a form of teleportation, I would request that you go up onto the roof and call for your ship. We will have shuttle destroyed as soon as possible.”

“We are not doing anything until you tell me more about who you are, for all we know you are a hostile being who wishes to take advantage of our planet, and our technology” the Captain stated.

Daniel sighed, then said “The Earth Defense Force is a secret division of the United Nations tasked with maintaining international security, from extraterrestrials and other extraordinary threats, such as MECH, who's only goal is to establish a new world order with vastly superior technology to today's military forces. They have successfully reverse engineered the Autobots, and I fear if you remain here, and they discover you, they will not rest until they have all of you in their custody while they pick apart your shuttle and completely contaminate the timeline. They have an army of drones that have the strength and speed of Optimus Prime. If they realize your presence, they could have five Opti-Drones at this bases' doorstep. By the time I could call reinforcements, they would be gone with you and your shuttle. We have been operating under the Autobot's nose for a while, just so that we can be assured that the war with Megatron and his minions is contained.”

“Sir, there is no Organization named MECH, in Starfleet records.” Data stated.

“Data, I would like you to go to the roof and see if our ship is really out there” The Captain ordered.

“Aye, Sir”

“Director, the Autobots are requesting a groundbridge” Alex informed.

“I understand that you have your reservations and being completely honest, I would too if I was in your position.”

He then left to spin-up the groundbridge for the Autobots.

The Autobots weren't necessary in a good mood… And Arcee was for lack of a better word, pissed.

“WHAT THE FRAG WAS THIS!” Arcee yelled!

“I have no idea” Bumblebee beeped.

“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!” Daniel yelled, faking he had no idea what was even happening.

“WHEN YOU'RE THINKING PEOPLE ARE DYING AND MEGATRON IS SLAUGHTERING THE POPULATION, AND THEN IT IS A HOAX! I WILL TEAR THE-”

“Arcee, control yourself!” Optimus ordered.

She was still angry, the Director knew it, and he did feel really crappy about pulling that on who he would consider to be his friends. However, he knew that the less the Autobots know about MECH and its true power, the safer they are. His phone started to buzz, and he pulled it out. He had received a message from P.R.I.M.U.S, Stating that there was a massive energy fluctuation on the roof.

**USS** **_Enterprise_ ** **NCC-1701-D**

“Commander, I have located Commander Data's com-badge” Worf said.

Commander Riker turned to face Worf and said “Open a channel”

“Channel Open, Sir” Worf confirmed.

“This is the USS Enterprise contacting Lieutenant Commander Data, please respond” Riker hailed.

“This is Lieutenant Commander Data, we have taken refuge in a converted missile silo, in which houses a group of highly advanced sentient robots, we have made first contact sir.” Data replied

“We cannot get a lock on anyone else other than you Data”

“The base is shielded Sir, our shuttle was severely damaged, I will see to moving it out of the base for transport, Sir”

“Are there any casualties?” Riker asked.

“No sir, I will inform Captain Picard of your arrival.” Data said

“Acknowledged” the Commander confined.

With that, the channel was closed, and Data made his way back to the elevator back down into the base.

**Autobot Outpost Omega-one**

Daniel watched as the elevator descended from the roof. He really wanted them to find their ship, not just because MECH was looming over this situation, he genuinely wanted them to find their way home. In a way, that is what he has been searching for his whole life. A few seconds later, the doors opened and Data disembarked from the elevator. “Is she there?” the Director asked

“Yes” Data replied.

Data then walked downstairs, and headed for the shuttle. As he approached the shuttle, he noticed Alex, who was watching from one of the catwalks above, watching him. He thought nothing of it, considering the EDF's position in all of this, although it did puzzle him that none of what he said could be verified with any historical record. Perhaps there was a cover-up, all evidence was destroyed about the EDF, MECH and the Autobots. 

“Captain” Data continued “The Enterprise is in orbit, Sir. Permission to move the shuttle out of the base for transport”

“Permission granted, I will inform the Autobots of our departure.” The Captain replied as he and Wesley moved out of the shuttle.

The Autobots were all huddled around Ratchet's computer, trying to figure out why the computer showed them not only a distress signal, but a video-feed of a non-existent catastrophe. 

“Optimus Prime, we have located our Starship and we must be on our way now. As a representative of the United Federation of Planets, I give you our thanks.” Picard said. 

“Safe journey” was all Optimus said.

Picard nodded, as Data returned and said “The shuttle has been beamed aboard, Sir.”

Data continued in Bumblebee's beeps “I hope your voice-box gets repaired”.

Bumblebee nodded, and three officers left the base through the driveway. As the door opened up once more and they were out of the shielded area, Picard tapped his combadge and said “Picard to Enterprise, three to beam up”


	6. To Boldly Go...

**Chapter 6- To boldly go…**

**USS** **_Enterprise_ ** **NCC-1701-D**

“Did you get them Chief?” Riker inquired.

“Yes Sir, they are heading up to the bridge now” Chief O’Brien replied.

“Very Good” Riker said.

At that moment Captain Picard, Data and Wesley exited the turbolift and took their posts. Doctor Crusher ran over to hug Wesley... Which he clearly did not like.

“Captain, are you okay?” Riker inquired.

“Yes, fine Number One” Picard confirmed.

“Ensign, where is the anomaly currently located?” the Captain asked.

“It appears to be in the same place the Autobots said it moved to earlier, Sir.” the Ensign replied.

“Lay in a course for the anomaly, one half impulse” Picard ordered.

“Yes Sir!” Wesley said.

The Enterprise moved towards the anomaly and the crew was happy to get underway… when something happened… again.

“Captain, I am reading high levels of energy fluctuations from the Anomaly sir” Data said.

“What kind of fluctuations?” the Captain asked.

“Sir the chroniton particles are… dissolving” Data replied.

“What?!” Captain Picard yelled.

“Sir, the anomaly is expanding rapidly, I estimate the anomaly will reach both sides of the universe within 45 seconds” Data explained

“How is that eve-”   
  


“Sir, a quantum singularity is forming in the anomaly, and is expanding at a geometric rate-” 

“Ensign, set course away from the anomaly, Warp 1!” Captain Picard ordered.

“Sir, engines not responding!” Wesley yelled.

“Engineering, I need warp power NOW!” Picard shouted through the comm system.

“Sir, we are unable to generate a stable warp field, we're working on it” Geordi Replied.

“Captain, we're unable to hold this position, the ship is being drawn in!” Wesley said nervously.

At that very moment, a familiar… yet unwelcome face appeared on the bridge. “MON    
CAPITAINE!” Q said.

“Q! Are you the one responsible for all of this?” the Captain asked.

“Actually, I have no idea where I am. Truthfully I had no intention of appearing on your bri-” Q stopped, and looked at the anomaly.

“Oh… oh no” was all that escaped from his lips.

The ship rocked back and forth as it grew ever closer to the expanding event-horizon of the ominous black hole. The lights flickered slower and slower as time was literally slowing down. 

“We have to get out of here!” Q yelled as he snapped his finger.

Immediately, the Enterprise was flung apparently out of danger, traveling tens of millions light years away, well past Andromeda. The bridge remained silent, only five minutes later did Wesley break the silence. “Where are we?”

“I am getting a fix on our loca-” 

“We are in the Triangulum Galaxy, as you call it. Approximately 2.83 Mega-parsecs from where we started.” Q answered.

“Why?” Riker asked in a very, very stern tone.

“Here I come saving your lives, and all you can do is complain?” Q retorted.

Captain Picard gestured to the Commander to stand down and spoke “What is going on, what is that anomaly that sent us back in time and generated a quantum singularity, is this all your latest elaborate game?”

“Mon Capitaine, as much as I would like to use your crew in my game of chess, I simply don't have the time. That anomaly is not a temporal vortex, it is a tear in the fabric of the universe, that's how I was disoriented about being here, because this isn't your native reality, rather it is one of infinite parallel universes, which is collap-” Q stopped, and suddenly started to fade. The look on his face was of pure dread, an expression he had not seen since he lost his powers and was made human.

“GO!, AAAHH-”

And with that, he simply vanished. No flash, nothing.

“Captain, I am detecting gravimetric fluctuations… Sir I am detecting the event-horizon of the singularity, it is approaching fast” Worf said

“Captain, we have restored warp power” Geordi informed over the comm system.

“Ensign, set a course in the opposite direction, maximum warp!”

“Course laid in Sir!”

“Engage!”

Immediately, the ship turned around and went to warp. However the singularity was closing in far faster than the Enterprise could ever hope to go.

“Conference” Was all the Captain said.

The senior staff all left their posts to go to the observation lounge. Being replaced by other officers.

**USS** ** _Enterprise_** **NCC-1701-D** **Observation lounge**

“After further analysis, it would appear that this is no ordinary quantum singularity, as it appears to be attracting all levels of space, from subspace to normal space. In effect, it is collapsing this universe in on itself. It is also growing with no apparent cause, another trait not found in standard quantum singularities.” Data stated.

“Q said before he vanished that this universe was collapsing in on itself. Perhaps the Q continuum is also affected by this phenomenon.” Beverley suggested.

“At any rate, the Enterprise won't be able to outrun this thing for much longer, were already pushing our engines into the red-line, and it's still gaining on us.” Geordi said.

“How long before it catches up to us?” Inquired the Commander.

“I'd say about fifteen minutes.” said Geordi.

A wave of dread washed over the senior staff.

“Captain, it is also a possibility that the anomaly is not even related to quantum singularity, rather it could also be a sort of extra-dimensional wormhole” Data suggested

“Well, it looks like even if we wanted to, we aren’t outrunning this thing forever, and if this is what mister Data suggested, then I think should we should be prepared for anything on the other side” the Captain said.

“We aren’t going to run anymore” the Captain concluded.

“Dismissed”

As the senior staff left the room, mixed feelings were being tossed around. Fear, curiosity, and even anger. It was something that the councilor couldn’t even make heads or tails of.

**USS** **_Enterprise_ ** **NCC-1701-D Bridge**

The senior staff entered the bridge, relieving their temporary replacements.

“Ensign, drop the ship out of warp, redirect all power to shields” the Captain ordered

Wesley was reluctant, but complied.

“How long until it catches up with us” Riker asked.

“Thirty seconds sir” Worf confirmed.

The apprehension in the room was almost tangible as the anomaly got closer, and closer to engulfing the  _ Enterprise. _

Suddenly, the ship shook violently as the anomaly caught up with them.

Everything seemed to fade to white for the crew.

Worf awoke on the floor, he was disoriented from whatever just happened. He immediately moved to get his phaser hidden in the tactical console. He scanned the room to find Data scanning the Captain. Data noticed Worf and said.

“The Captain is stable, what is our location?” Data asked.

“We appear to be in the Mazar system, right where we started!” Worf replied.

“There appears to be a Federation starship on an intercept course…” Worf paused than continued

“But it doesn’t use Federation ship identification prefixes, it is reading as the RSS Endurance, RSRN-1702-D.”

**To be continued in “Second Contact” and spun-off in "Dawn of the Republic".**


End file.
